


His Attention

by VeryEreri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Eren Yeager, Drabble, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Poor Mikasa, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryEreri/pseuds/VeryEreri
Summary: Levi is a seasoned soldier, been through too many hardships to count and led troops to both victory and death. So why was he whining over some lost attention from a cadet?





	His Attention

“Wow, they sure are close.” Petra whispered one day, it made Levi cringe to hear it aloud. 

 

 “Yeah, aren`t they together or something?” Oluo would add.

 

Yes they were close, Eren and Ackerman, Mikasa, were practically joined at the hip as soon as the new recruits settled into their temporary HQ. Eren no longer tailed him like a puppy and hung onto his every word. He lost his little shadow the moment his friends came to keep him company once more. It should have been a good thing, having the brat off his back, but he couldn`t help but hope the kid would pop up in his office with a steaming cup of tea or beg him for just five more minutes of his time. The way his eyes would light up when he would ruffle his hair or tell him `good job` like he was the only person who mattered. So much for that, he wouldn`t say he felt abandoned, but he felt fucking abandoned.

 

He let his eyes wander over to the pair that occupied his thoughts, Eren was grinning boyishly as the coconut was saying something to him, he took note that Ackerman`s hand was grasping the shifter`s tightly. He wasn`t jealous. As the girl snuggled closer to him and let an arm fall over his shoulder. He wasn`t jealous. As she met his eyes with an annoying look of satisfaction. He..

 

“Jaeger! Don`t you have work to be doing?” Levi barked, startling the little group. Eren`s eyes fell on him, for the _first_ time that day, and he jumped up from their cozy circle of friendship. The boy stumbled a bit from scrambling up so quickly, but righted himself in a proper salute. Cute.

 

“Y-Yes sir!” He shouted.

 

“Then why aren`t you doing it?”

 

“U-uh...”

 

“Go, you can play house with your girlfriend later.” _Shit, get it together Levi, being defensive about it is just going to make things worse._ If Eren`s confused face was any indication, he probably already had.

 

“Uh, sir, she`s not my-”

 

“Did I stutter?” _Growling, very nice touch, you`re really in control here._

 

Eren `eeped` before scurrying off to do the chores he`d been neglecting in favor of his precious _Mikasa._

 

The coconut was quivering next to the Ackerman girl, but she was standing tall, defiantly glaring at him with dark eyes. He kept his face as disinterested as always, fought back the smirk that would have said, _`if i can`t have him, you can`t either`_ because damn that would be petty. And stupid, and childish and basically everything he was being at this moment. But the relief he felt was short lived because even though Eren wasn`t with her right now, he would be later, and he`d forget about Levi all over again.

 

That dampened his somewhat happy mood, and made him feel like a silly teenager whose upperclassman wouldn`t notice them. Ridiculous.

 

 

When he said short lived he really meant it because as soon as he deemed Eren`s work acceptable he was darting out to his little group of friends once more, without so much as a `goodbye captain` to him. He tried his best not to be disappointed, because he certainly hadn`t wanted to spend time with Eren, have tea with him, maybe chat about whatever came to mind like they had just a few days ago.

 

His feelings must have shown on his face because as he trudged back to his office, alone, Eld called out him, asking if he was okay, to which he replied with a curt fine, why would you ask? And Eld noted he looked terribly lonesome,

 

Ha, maybe that`s because he was.

 

 

Dinner time rolled around and  he was done with all forms of life, fuck Ackerman, fuck Eren, he wished, and fuck his feelings that refused to let him be. Let him give all his attention to whoever he wished, he shouldn`t have to chase it, he never chased anything. He hadn`t seen hide or tail of the kid since he pranced off to find his one true love. He assumed he wouldn`t be seeing him here either, he was probably off having some romantic dinner with her as he spoke, showering her with affection, having his bright eyes on her and only her.

 

So imagine his surprise when he saw the cadet fidgeting at the table where he always sat, waiting for him.

 

“Captain! You`re finally here.” He said, relieved, he looked so happy to see him.

 

“What are you doing here?” Levi asked bluntly, surely he had a reason for coming to visit him, to give his time for something so unimportant.

 

“Huh? I haven`t seen you in a while, I missed you sir.” Eren explained, as though it was obvious. He _missed_ him.

 

“You... did?”

 

“Yeah, it was so hard to get away from `Kasa long enough to say hello.”

 

Levi blinked. He didn`t want to be with his girlfriend, he wanted to see _him._

 

Eren took the silence as a bad sign.

 

“O-oh, um if you don`t want to see m-”

 

“No!”

 

Now it was Eren`s turn to blink. Smooth Levi.

 

“I mean, don`t you want to be with your girlfriend instead?” Levi inquired, he was almost scared to hear the answer, if Eren said yes he would probably punch himself for ruining the opportunity to be with him again.

 

“What? Ew, no! She`s my sister!” Eren blanched, his cute little nose scrunched up at the implication.

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

Well then. He supposed his fear were intirely misplaced,

 

“Besides, I like someone else.”

 

No they weren`t.

 

“O-oh yeah? Who`s the lucky shit?” Levi asked, he just wanted to know, so if something were to happen to them he`d, be there to help.

 

“Well... He`s got dark hair and pretty eyes, he`s really stoic but he`s actually really kind, and he`s a big part of Squad Levi.” The shifter said shyly, averting his eyes from his captain. Levi thought for a moment on who it could be, but there was only one logical choice.

 

 

“Is it Gunther?” He concluded.

 

“No! It`s you.” The boy rolled his eyes at the sheer obliviousness that was Humanity`s Strongest.

 

 

They say on that night, it was the end of the world, they say the sun dulled and the moon wept at being out-shined, they say the entire world froze in awe, as Levi Ackerman smiled the biggest, happiest grin anyone ever did see as he pulled an exasperated Eren Jaeger into his chest.

 

They also say the earth shook with one girl`s envy as she was sure that the Jaeger boy and she had been married and that this midget had no claim on him, right Armin? Armin?

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> more tumbler stuff, this was short, poor Levi is just a dorky old man, and Mikasa is poor u-u
> 
> Until the next chapter,
> 
> May the Ereri be with you <3


End file.
